An Unexpected Reunion
by Akai Vampire
Summary: when Shirayuki moves to Lalias, Zen find himself near the academy and decides to give shirayuki a visit, he sneaks in and get followed by guards and Shirayuki had to hide him in her room for one day, they get te meet each other after a year, both longing for each other.
1. Chapter 1

An Unexpected Reunion

**Well this is my first Akagami No Shirayukihime fan fiction, I'm a big fan of this manga, and though maybe I should write a short story.  
>the events of the story happens after shirayuki has been moved to Lalias, zen and shirayuki hadn't seen each other in about a year.<strong>

The wind blew cold against the academy while the sun was still rising. The red haired young lady opened her eyes slowly realizing that it was morning already. She changed her clothes checking her back to see if she had forgotten anything, and she had, Zen's watch wasn't inside she picked it from the side of the bed staring at it, all thoughts drifting to Wistal, but she ignored them by shaking her head and placed the watch inside her bag and headed towards the door. She walked out of the dorm with her boss Ryuu, Shirayuki "good morning!" "ah! Good morning Shirayuki – san" Ryuu replied to her. On their way out of the dorm they haven't met anyone since the sun was still rising.

In the academy they received their schedule, Shirayuki and Ryuu both had to organize the book shelves in the library, it wasn't that kind of hard work, but it was the kind that would take long. About 2 hours later Suzu and Yuzuri, came to the room teasing that today was their day off, time passed quickly and it was lunch break soon.

Bothe Shirayuki and Ryuu left the Library heading to the dining hall, and trip was silent but Ryuu broke it and asked "Miss Shirayuki don't you miss your days at the castle, I mean you wish to go back there? Right?"

"well I don't want to complain, but I kind of miss everyone"

"it was been a while since we have last seen prince Zen , he used to come almost every day to the pharmacy"

Shirayuki blushed right after hearing her lovers name, but replied calmly "yeah, he has…."

But she has been interrupted by a familiar voice calling, it was Suzu "hey, Shirayuki Ryuu come over here"

"you sure took your time getting to the dining hall" Yuzuri commented

Shirayuki said " well we don't have to come running, break time is quit long"

"anyway let's eat" said Suzu.

It was still noon, but Shirayuki had about hour of free time, so she went back to her room to rest, the red- haired girl decided to take long road from around the academy, but was surprised looking around the grounds a bit worried, Shirayuki stepped closer and asked " is everything okay? You seem very worried"

"well we suspect that we saw some intruder go inside the academy, we're not sure, but be careful young miss" a guard replied

"is that so, but thank you, I will be careful"

She walked a bit further, a few meters separating her from the dorm entrance. But she was caught off guard, her mouth was covered with a large hand, she was pulled back a bit inside the trees, a few people passed the entrance, Shirayuki wanted to call, until a familiar voice confirmed her "sh, it alright it's me" Zen confirmed to her, removing his hand from over her mouth, Shirayuki kept quiet until the road was empty.

She turned slowly not believing who she was seeing in front of her, "Zen what are you doing here!" Shirayuki asked whispering.

"it's kind of a long story, but in short I just came to see you" Zen replied with a soft smile that made Shirayuki blush slightly.

"so you were the intruder the guards were talking about just now" Shirayuki said a bit mad.

"yeah, I sneaked in" Zen said placing his hand behind his head.

"anyway come with me, if the guards catch you, you will be in trouble" she grip his gloved hand and went sneaking inside the dorm.

"what are you doing?" Zen asked, "you can't stay wandering around like that or you will be caught, we are going to my room it's right around the corner just wait until the path…" Zen cut her off "what!, no need for me to go to your room, just don't worry about me"

"no! Zen, you came to see me, the least I can do is help you hide" Shirayuki said firmly.

"But, Shirayuki…." She pulled him to the direction of her room, and before he could protest they were already inside the room, door closed behind them, and Shirayuki leaning against the door taking a relieved breath.

The room was small, enough for only one person, a bed near a big windows, with a desk and a small closet, the space between everything was almost the same size as the bed

"it's quite small" Zen Commented, "it's cold here, and a small room is cozy, I like it very much" Shirayuki disagreed with a warm smile. Then that smile was replaced with some anger showing in her face, she pushed him the desk chair and sat near him on the edge of her bed and said firmly "Zen, please tell me that you didn't sneak out of the castle!" "Oh don't worry, you see I was on an another inspection with the soldiers from the fortress in Raxad"  
>"and" Shirayuki said eagerly "Mitsuhide and Kiki had work to do at the castle, and the inspection was cleared a day early than we tough, we sent the reports in the morning, I told the soldiers to talk the rest of the day off, and hang around town, I told that I'm hiding to see a friend that lives near here, and that's it, we will leave tomorrow about 10 in the morning" when Zen looked back at Shirayuki, here anger was replaced with the warmest smile he had ever seen and said "well then I guess I don't have to pull back" and with one move Shirayuki leaned against the chair and hugged Zen tightly, letting her red – now long- hair brush against his face and fall to her back, without hesitating the light- haired guy held the girl in front of him even tighter, burying his face inside her red soft hair. The prince closed his eyes not wanting to miss any second of this moment until he felt something small but warm against his neck and Shirayuki said "Zen you idiot!" said Shirayuki crying "it has been more than a year since I last saw you! And when we met, you were just… you were just an idiot!" Zen waited for her tears to stop but they didn't, and he couldn't just hear her cry while doing nothing but holding her, so he forced himself off the chair and pushed her to a sitting position on the edge of the bed while he kneeled down in front of her, looking directly in her wet eyes, his fingers brushed against her cheek, "Shirayuki, If you just told me in one of your letters, I would have done anything to come and see you!" but Shirayuki Shook her head and replied while tears were still trailing down her cheek "if I did that and you came, I would feel guilty because you had to leave the castle because of me, or had work much longer to get some free time, and the journey is too long I couldn't let you do all that"<p>

More tears rushed down her cheeks, and he got up and sat on the bed next to her cupping her face and said "Shirayuki of course I will, I left everything went to an another country for you, do you think a short trip like this is long, I would do anything to see you!" but Shirayuki only smiled with tears and said "if I kept seeing you every now and then, I won't be able to stay the rest of the time alone, I was ignoring every reminder of you, trying to hold on for the other year to pass, but then you came" She Cried Even more as she said "it's not like a don't want you to see you, but now after I saw it's just hard to imagine another year without you" Zen couldn't stand watching her tears so he held her even tighter this time a brushed her hair saying "don't worry about next year, I'm here now, you said that you still have another place to go to, you can't go back on your word. Now Shirayuki please" he said as he let go and looked straight into her eyes "stop crying, it will only make things worse, I might even come and see you again during the next year, so don't cry" he whipped her tears with soft hands and kissed her forehead. And thankfully Shirayuki was the type to smile very quickly, "oh Zen, I love you" the prince blushed brighter than Shirayuki's hair, but couldn't look at her, so he just embraced her tight in his arms.

After a few seconds of a warm hug Shirayuki pushed back gently and told Zen with a smile "you know, this is just my lunch break I have to go back to work in about 30 minutes, I will be back by sun set, so Zen please don't leave the room, I know this is an almost impossible thing for you, but please just stay here" he brushed his fingers through her hair and said "don't worry… as I thought" "what?" Shirayuki asked with a little blush starting to appear "your hair is even more beautiful when it's long" Shirayuki repeated the word red a few times until she snapped "I forgot! After lunch break I have to go with Ryuu and the rest to find some red stones" "why would you want stones?" "well, they are called stones even though they are plants, they are round and hard just like a rock" she got off the bed wandered around the room, got a bigger bag, placed a notebook with a coat just in case. She walked everywhere puzzled, "I'm sorry Zen, but I have to get ready, I know you only saw me a bit, but I promise when I get back…." She cut off and pulled forcefully to her bed, falling on her back and Zen falling on top of her. Shirayuki blushed brighter than her hair, she tried to ask what he was doing, but she was cut off, he placed his finger gently one her lips "sh, Shirayuki, you said that I got to see you, but I haven't! you've been wondering around and moving from the moment I got here, so just… for now hold still" he removed his finger from her lips and placed his arm beside her head on the bed, her eyes never left his, but his eyes traced every detail of her face, from the locks of red hair that laid perfectly near her green eyes, to even notice every time she swallowed with attention, he never missed an eye blink, or even the blushes that came and go every time she tried to look away from his eyes, "Shirayuki" her heart skipped a beat at his voice. He locked his eyes to her leaning in closer, leaning in for a longing kiss, but it never happen. The red- haired eyes were shut closed waiting for a kiss, not daring to open her eyes because she felt that his lips for only an inch away from hers. The prince on the other hand had been dying for this kiss, but instead he printed it on the girl's red hot cheek. Shirayuki opened her eyes a bit disappointed, but the prince only brushed the hair away from her forehead and kissed it. "what wrong Shirayuki?" Zen asked with a heartwarming smile "maybe it was just my imagination, but… for a moment there I felt that you were going to kiss me on the lips" a second later Shirayuki realized what had just say "no, never mind what I just said…" "no it's true, I mean to kiss your lips but…" "why didn't you" Shirayuki asked with her face burning red "if I kissed you now, it won't be just one kiss, and then you might run late, I guess this should do for now" Zen got off of her and helped her up, she tried her best to stop blushing, but she couldn't stop all of it, Zen handed her the bag, but her removed the coat from it and placed it on Shirayuki's shoulders saying "don't catch a cold Shirayuki, have a nice trip" she smiled at him and hugged him once more before she leave "I promise I will be back as fast as I can".

She ran out of the dorm because she was already late, but she got there on time and met with Ryuu and the rest, and they headed out for their short trip.

**Okay so this is the first chapter please comment and review. There will still be 2 chapters, the next one is about what happens when Shirayuki gets back from the trip, and the last one will be about the next morning.  
>hope you enjoyed it ^^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected Reunion

The Light haired prince stretched his arms , picked a book from the desk near him, a novel, he sat on Shirayuki's Bed, opened the book with a smile exited to see why the bookmark that he gave to Shirayuki was in the middle of the book, how good was the book? He laid on her bed opening the book but then blushing, after he realized that it was SHIRAYUKI'S bed, but when he wanted to get up he felt that the bed more comfortable than any he have ever tried, so her relaxed there and started reading the book.

The door opened, Shirayuki came in all missed up, hair missy, clothes dirty and very exhausted, she came inside the room not remembering that Zen was in there, she went to her bed but before she could throw here self back at it she saw him laying there, sleeping with her favorite book in his hands, she brushed her hair after smiling, gently taking the book from his hands, and brushing his light hair. Then and while the sun was still barely showing, she took out new clothes and went to the baths to wash up.

After about 30 minutes Zen opened his eyes noticing that it's night already and Shirayuki is not back yet, he remembered his word to her that he won't leave the room, but she might actually be in danger, he tied his sword around his waist and walked towards the door. He opened it but it felt lighter, like someone ells was sharing half of its weight, but that didn't stop him , he opened the door and Shirayuki ran into him, before she could get the chance to be surprised she noticed that people where walking behind her, so she pushed him inside, closed the door and locked it, Shirayuki scolded him "Zen! I told not to go outside!" "wait, it's not like that, you said that you will be back at sun set, but it was already night and you weren't here" Shirayuki calmed down replied with a playful tone "I came back right on time, but you were sleeping , and I went to take a bath" Zen couldn't argue after noticing her wet hair, "well, why didn't you wake me up?" "you you were out on a long journey, I thought that you were tired" Shirayuki said with a smile, and Zen blushed.

Shirayuki kept drying her hair even after coming back, but it just won't get completely dry, "You will catch a cold if you dry your hair" Zen said with a smirk "well, I'm trying to, but it just won't" she was sitting on the edge of the bed when Zen moved and sat next to her, took the towel and rubbed it against her hair a bit more aggressively, and after a few seconds it was completely dry, "you are using a soft towel, you need to press a little bit harder" Shirayuki blushed hard, until he removed the towel away and put it on the desk, Shirayuki moved her eyes to outside the window and then she snapped "ah, you probably remember it, , she moved the curtains away then laid down on the pillow looking outside the window "Zen you remember the last time we saw the stars in Lalias" Zen leaned and peeked out the window and said "that's true, the sky is as beautiful as the last time" Shirayuki replied with a playful smile "true, but Zen you can't see them like this" she pulled him down to the bed and laid next to him, he tries to fight and get up, but she griped his arm tightly burying her face to his shoulder and said with a relaxed relaxing voice "don't move, just… can you stay like that for a while? Zen then stopped fighting, half turned to her side and with his other hand he brushed her hair with a warm smile, until her grip lightened, he turned to her direction holding her to his chest even harder, while her hands tugged to his shirt at his sides, he buried hid face inside her hair that was still damp. He kept holding her close until her grip on his shirt lightened, then pulled away and looked inside her eyes with a smile "feeling better now?" Zen asked "I was okay from the beginning, why are you asking?" "oh it's nothing" he said while sliding down, making his face on one line with hers, Shirayuki blushed, he pulled her closer playfully and said "close your eyes, Shirayuki" "Why?" Shirayuki questioned still blushing, but Zen's smile widened and he said "isn't it obvious, I'm going to kiss you" Shirayuki blushed a darker shade of red, but then she swallowed, closed her eyes, and waited for the kiss, except that Zen only stared at her with a light blush, Shirayuki getting more tense with every second passing with her eyes closed, until Zen touched her lips with one of his fingers which led her to blush harder, the prince laughed playfully and said "your lips and cheeks are quit hot, Shirayuki" that was when she opened her eyes and scolded him still blushing "what are you doing, you idio…" she was cut off with a light yet passionate kiss, didn't last for long but was enough to make the crimson haired girl to open her eyes widely after the kiss staring into his blue eyes, he stared back and said "what's the matter?" "no, it's nothing" Shirayuki said then smiled, "close your eyes" he said leaning in for an another kiss, both their eyes open, only closed them when their lips where close enough to touch, the second kiss was longer, deeper and longing. Shirayuki's grip on Zen's shirt didn't lighten but it weakened, as soon as their lips parted Shirayuki gasped for breath, but Zen's eyes were closed when Shirayuki gasped softly feeling it even more, he leaned in for an another kiss, deeper and longer than the previous one weakening Shirayuki even more, she was caught off guard but still she kissed him back lightly.

"Zen!..." Shirayuki gasped when he shifted almost on top of her kissing a trail on her neck and concentrating on her ear, removing her hair away eagerly he had more access to her –now hot- neck. The red haired girl didn't dislike a single one of his kisses, but she kind of disliked the feeling of being that weak, she turned to lay on her back instead of side to limit his access to her neck. But she forgot that she wasn't laying her head to a pillow, so if she lays on her back that will give even a more access to the front of her neck, but when she found out it was too late, the prince was already kissing her neck, even getting some access to the sides of her neck.

He bend his elbows and leaned closer to her. Feeling his hot breath on her neck Shirayuki bit her lower lip hoping for nothing to escape her. Zen reached for her right hand that lying on her side, he entwined fingers with her rising her hand for near head. Then he pulled back looking at the beautiful red haired girl beneath him, he gave her a glance as if asking for permission, Shirayuki responded by looking even deeper inside his blue eyes, relaxing her body and the grip of her fingers on his, it all was meant as an approval, so he leaned in but stopped, an inch separating his lips from her neck as he felt her skin even getting hotter. Then when he couldn't take the distance anymore he pressed his lips to her soft neck. After taking him so long Shirayuki was caught off guard again biting her lower lip with hope, bit this time a low moan escaped her lips followed with a lower one, she knew that her moans were low, but her lips were dangerously near his ear, he heard them loud and clear, she felt him kissing her harder, realizing that her body was only growing weaker to his touch, but gripped his back with her free hand as hard as she could feeling his teeth and tongue mixed with kisses softly against her neck trailing a line near her ear, but still she held tight. He breathed out slowly but still that didn't change a thing, but when he exhaled his mouth was dangerously close to her ear. And with only that the red-haired girl realized that she can never fight against something like this, and so she let out a higher moan, but still too low to be heard by anyone near the door or the next room, as for the light-haired guy it was what he desired but didn't know, he moved his free hand placed it under her back realizing how light she was, leaning even closer with his body. Shirayuki closed her eyes feeling every single kiss and breath, he stopped for a few seconds but continued again, it happened quit a lot, and after a random kiss he pulled back just like before, but the red-haired girl kept her eyes closed expecting that he will kiss her again at the other side, but when a few seconds past without a single kiss, Shirayuki opened her green eyes slowly, not knowing what she might see, but it sure was a surprise that he was staring right into her eyes. Shirayuki, not having the right amount of strength to get surprised, she just stared him back, until it was hard into each other's eyes, Shirayuki looked away while drawing a breath out, Zen blushed but still smiled until Shirayuki looked back and faced him with an another smile, but when his warm smile suddenly turned into a playful one, Shirayuki felt a bit discomfort, letting go of her hand, he used his free hand to poke her neck gently "you sure have a sensitive neck, Shirayuki" he said smirking, Shirayuki blushed and got annoyed, she jumped up to place her hand on his mouth and shut him up, but he leaned back up still laughing. They ended up sitting in front of each other, Zen still laughing while Shirayuki sat there shouting at him her face completely red. Shirayuki stopped talking and just stood there staring at him still angry waiting for him to stop laughing. And as soon as he did he looked at her, her angry-blushing face made him a bit worried, Shirayuki bounced forward placing her hands on his shoulders pushing him down saying "there's nothing to laugh about, you idiot" she pushed him down trying to hit him but he was playfully blocking each one of them, but eventually pinning both her hands to her sides, which left her leaning on her knees and the support he gave her hands to keep her up, "Shirayuki, it's a childish thing to be angry and denying something that you know is true" "it's not my neck, everybody will eventually grow weak when the person they love… kiss them…. like that…." She said the last part trembling while saying those words, and Zen replied intending to teas "and how do you know that, or just because you had a sensitive neck everybody should have one?" Shirayuki frowned at his words, but she surprisingly pushed down more weight on his arms pining them to his side, they both knew that this won't help to actually keep him from moving, but Shirayuki denied it, while Zen accepted it playfully but that still didn't stop him from teasing "you know you can't hold me back like that" "well, it's true that you can carry me whole with two hands easily, but you can't do the least of that if you were weak" "Shirayuki, you're at a disadvantage in this possession, even if you're the one holding my hands down, I can simply change that" but before he could even notice she leaned down and kissed his neck, her face burning red because of the act she just did, but she didn't stop. But instead of fighting her, the prince welcomed every single one of the kisses even when he felt her hot cheeks gently touching the edge of his cheek and his neck, making him want to grab her and kiss her, but she continued not realizing how adorable she seemed to him. Zen forcefully freed one of his hands, placed it on her back, not pulling her closer against her comfort, but just placed them there, not moving across her back , the place he touched at the middle of her back was enough, Shirayuki then said, her hips brushing against his neck "… y… you too… just became we… weak…" but Zen held a soft smile as she continued to kiss him and said "if I have fought the kiss just like you did, I would have definitely became weak, but like this… it's just relaxing" but Shirayuki cut him off, saying against his neck "forcefully relaxing… that is" "how childish can you be? You're still denying, but still I think that relaxing feels better than being weak" and with one quick move, Zen pushed himself back up, pushing Shirayuki up with him. Zen sat up straight, but Shirayuki not catching up to the sudden movement, she was about to fall back, but his hand on her back supported her up, "see Shirayuki, your reaction was just wrong" he brushed her hair saying "shouldn't you head to sleep now" Shirayuki replied a light blush still showing "well, tomorrow is my day off, so I don't have to go to sleep early" "yeah, but today you woke up early, as I think, so you must be tired" "well I suppose you're right" she brushed her hair lightly but before she could say anything Zen jumped off the bed and laid on the floor, hand behind his head and said "well, I will sleep here, goodnight Shirayuki" "wait, what!" Zen bounced up turned off the candles and laid back down, leaving only the moon light. He closed his eyes wanting to sleep pretending not hear anything what Shirayuki might say. But he then felt something light fall against him, he opened his eyes to see Shirayuki laying next to him pushing the billow under his head, and pulling up the sheets to cover both of them," Shirayuki, you can't sleep on the floor you might catch a cold" the prince said "Zen, you can't sleep on the floor you might catch a cold" she said closing her eyes trying to sleep. He looked annoyed at her, then noticed that the billow was too small for two people to lie on, so both of them just lied half head on it, until the prince held Shirayuki in his arm, resting her head on his shoulder –hugging her tightly in other words- he brushed her hair as she blushed calmly burring her face deeper to his chest. But as usual Shirayuki fell asleep in an instant, Zen was also about to fall asleep, but he fought it with everything he had, not wanting to waist any second of this rare warm moment. But before he was about to finally fall, he rested Shirayuki's head on the soft billow, while he got up. Placing one hand under the red-haired girl and the other one under her knees, carrying her to the bed, worried that she might catch a cold, but as he was putting her down, he felt her grip tighten a little bit on his shirt, his face turned bright red, his mind telling him not to, but his heart refused to lose any second, and so he laid next to her, placing his head on the billow and the red-haired girl's head on his shoulder holding her tight again, surprised that she didn't wake up.

He tried to keep fighting against sleep, but too bad, the moment was too relaxing for him to find any strength to fight, and so he closed his eyes, hearing nothing his breathing emerged with hers, desperately loving hers, their hearts beat both in time. The moonlight reflected clearly on the glass windows, letting the snow appear, as it softly fell down. The moment was just perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

An Unexpected Reunion

The sun has already risen, birds were singing ignoring the cold white snow, a boy was sleeping on his side, as the light-haired boy opened his eyes slowly trying to fight sleep, hand before his eyes blocking the sun, after a few blinks staring at his own hand, he lightly slapped his forehead, blushed and thought "what the hell was that dream for!" removing his hand he sighed and frowned a little bit wishing it was real.

He breathed out again but this time noticing the fog in front of his mouth "why is it cold?" he wondered, finally being awake enough to notice that this wasn't his room, this wasn't his bed and he wasn't even in Wistal, he looked around realizing that what happened last night wasn't just an awkward dream, but he checked the room in front of him and Shirayuki was nowhere to be found, but what forgot was to leek behind him, realizing his mistake he looked at the other side of the bed, and there she was, laying asleep, it looks like the sun rays haven't reached her eyes yet. The prince breathed out relieved, he laid back down on his side but this time facing her, with a light smile on his face he removed her hair away from her face. Then after awhile he turned and laid on his back not wanting to creep her the moment she opens her eyes, but again with nothing on his mind, his eyes stared at the ceiling and sleep attacked again winning against him, Zen found himself sleeping.

Shirayuki opened her eyes and immediately she saw Zen laying next no her, she smiled then gently moved towards him and lightly gripped his arm, she didn't get the chance to relax because she felt a couple of lips gently poking her forehead, she smiled and said "good morning, Zen" with happily blushing cheeks. He slides his arm beneath her, his other arm wraps around her and he hugs her tightly and in return she hugs his arm softly.

Then Shirayuki asked eyes still closed "say, before when I was in Wistal, you refused to inter my room, but now you got in and you slept with me on my bed, IT'S NOT THAT I'M ANNOYNED! I just want to know the reason" she kept saying after a bright blush appeared on her face, but she heard no reply, she looked at the prince's face and it was all red , and he said his face still red "I think… I somehow… forgot" Shirayuki laughed from the bottom of her heart at his answer, he would normally feel embarrassed, but this was his first time seeing Shirayuki laugh from the bottom of her heart, he brushed her hair away from her face as she stopped laughing with some joy tears stuck at the corner of her eyes, she then noticed that he was looking at her with a warm smile, she blushed at what she saw, she somehow felt unguarded, Shirayuki pulled back a few inches while he kept his eyes straight at her, at was like that for few seconds until Shirayuki finally said "w-what's wrong?... why are you… staring… like…t-that?" but instead of replying Zen pulled her even closer to his chest, the girl blushed hard, he laughed and said" Shirayuki! This is the first time I saw you laugh like that!"Shirayuki tried to stop herself from blushing but when he continued "you're so adorable!" she pushed back, ignoring everything that just happened, she got up to a sitting position saying with exited eyes "well, we can't stay here, you have to leave here about nine, or ells you will be late, and I can't allow that…" she said while getting up from the bed, but she was cut off from both her action and talking, being pulled to the bed, she fell on her back while the light-haired boy was on top, the situation was familiar, well it just happened yesterday, but instead of being somehow familiar of the position Shirayuki blushed even harder saying with a low voice "just what are you…" she couldn't complete the sentence feeling his eyes penetrate through hers, this time she tried to stare back as long as she could just to make him do, say or even make any kind of expression, but instead he didn't do anything just like he was testing for how long she can stand like that, but what he didn't expect was feeling both her hands cupping his face, she pulled him closer staring even deeper into his eyes ignoring every sign that her face was burning at the act, he was confused at the beginning he blushed lightly, until he saw into her the redness on his face lightened, he smiled warmly making her blush even more before he pushed closer and kissed her, Shirayuki was caught completely off guard forgetting almost everything about last night, how long his kisses were, how weak she became to his touch and how he eliminated all boundaries, it was all a memory a dreamlike memory the feeling was hard to remember until she felt that his lips stuck to hers a bit longer than she was normally used to, the feeling has returned even stronger this time trying to resist weakening Shirayuki starts losing her power, she thought about what he said about not fighting anything, but surrendering like that was even harder trying to kiss him back but his actually slow pace felt fast and unpredictable to her, it was a fact she can't keep up with him, realizing that Shirayuki gently moves one of her hands from his cheek to his chest pushing him away, not wanting to use force he pulled back the moment she signed him to, their lips were separated as both of them toke their breath Zen opened his eyes not very surprised of what he saw, she was panting eyes slightly open Zen said with a calm voice "I told not to fight it yesterday, right? Shirayuki" Shirayuki managed to reply trough her panting "well, how do expect me to do that! When we were together back at Wistal you never kissed me like this, I can't keep up with you!" Shirayuki broke the eyes contact too embarrassed to face him, she looked to her side while her cheeks turned a dark shade of red "while fighting it you seems right that I'm not on the same pace as you because I'm resisting it, but while kissing you back equally I… I feel something new, it's making me even weaker but… that's…. it's not that I hate but just scared of giving up completely" Zen smiled warmly thinking about how adorable she was, giving a simple request would take her lose words like that, The boy on top of her cut her off while she was still trying to find the right words saying "in other words, you want me to slow down" Shirayuki's voice was low and sharp, like she was crying just now "y-yeah"

In one sudden move he slid his hand underneath her turning to his back and pulling her on top him, then getting up in a sitting position leaning on the post of the bed helping her support her –now- weak body. Shirayuki was startled "wait! What are you…" he brushed his hand at the back of her head through her hair saying "I might end up kissing harder if I were on top of you" Shirayuki's grip on the front of his Shirt tightened giving him the feeling of the old days, when he used to kiss her and she would grape the front of his shirt to support her weakening knees. He moved his hand to her cheek asking her to close her eyes but Shirayuki protests "Zen don't do like yesterday!, when you told me to ….close my… eyes… then you took a while t-to… kiss me" he moved his thump across her cheek "okay, close your eyes". Shirayuki closed her eyes believing that he will kiss her immediately, she didn't doubt him for a second, their lips met again both her hands rested on his shoulders talking support while Zen's hands were wrapped around her back pulling her closer. The kiss was beyond every expectations of the prince, she usually kissed him back as much as she could, and he liked how shy but still so straight forward she was but this time he didn't feel her kissing him back, instead he felt her kissing him. Shirayuki felt Zen's hand grape the back of her shirt tightly, but that didn't change anything to her, the prince loved this kiss precisely. A kiss like this came at a wrong time, they haven't seen each other in a long while, he longed for her, and it looks like what happened yesterday wasn't even close to enough for him, he tightened his grip on her shirt trying to prevent himself from ignoring this slow pace, push her down again and kiss her like never before. The fear of losing such a warm exchanged feeling between them made him calm down, wanting this slow kiss and to lighten the grip on her shirt, Shirayuki pulled back from the kiss as she was out of breath looked directly into Zen's eyes, she leaned forwards for another kiss but stopped herself before being dangerously close and said "um… Zen it's about eight thirty now so… I think we should… stop" the prince was confused at the request "what do you mean? I told you I will leave Lalias at nine" "yes, I know" she said while pulling back to sit in front of him "um.. Zen.. I felt your hand tightly grape my shirt just now… and I think we should stop" but she blushed even more while saying "you understand… don't you?" she tried to look his way but she was pushed down, but instead of kissed she was hugged tightly while he lay next to her "I understand" he said while kissing her forehead, his lips still in contact with her skin she could feel every one of his breaths, he drew one breath out from his mouth not intending anything, it wasn't anyway long until Shirayuki snapped but that one breath made things even faster, he heard Shirayuki lightly moan his name as she gripped the shirts covering the strong arms around her, when hearing that the boy slid down on the same line as her still holding her in his arms, he kissed her above her ear "sorry, I didn't mean to" but Shirayuki blushed even more looking away from him, he frowned for a second then said "sigh~, Shirayuki you can't blame me for losing control, I mean look at you!" she looked back at him "I didn't blame you for anything" she said angry but yet blushing lightly "see! You're just adorable I can't resist you!" he said hugging her tighter, Shirayuki in respond buried her face into his arm covering her –now- burning face.

During the next thirty minutes the prince refused to change the position afraid that something might actually happen between the two of them.

They spent those thirty minutes chatting with each other like they were never separated, not mentioning their feelings or the distance.

After the thirty minutes has passed, they both get up, Zen gets ready to leave, Shirayuki didn't say anything unusual not wanting to repeat the long-time-separation-goodbye scene that happened about a year ago, but in a second she found herself caught in the light-haired guy's arms surprised, not that he embraced her tightly just before leaving, but because she was the one to throw her arms around him when he turned to say goodbye, the prince had no choice but to hug her back but was beyond their expectations that when they both pulled back slightly, they exchanged a soft and quick kiss just like they used to do. The prince then kissed her forehead with a quick poke of his lips opened the door and left before giving the chance for anything ells to happen, he opened the door and closed it immediately after leaving but the door was suddenly open again by Zen who smiled at the girl that was standing behind it and said "se you soon, Shirayuki" she smiled and said "have a safe trip, Zen" he brushed her long hair away from her face for the last time he brushed his hand softly against her cheek, then he left and this time the door didn't open again, Shirayuki didn't worry she knew he was good at sneaking, she locked the door and leaned against it falling to the ground, but instead of being sad, she was happy and thinking about the moments she got to see Zen during.

She went to her closet, got dresses not forgetting that today was her turn to tease Suzu and Yuzuri that it's her day off.

**Well, I think that's it for this story.**

**I hope you liked it, please review if you want any special topic about the next story.**

**and please try to review in English, and thank you ^^**


End file.
